


《人形》（科幻/虐向）

by KellyHon



Category: HyukHae - Fandom, Superjunior - Fandom, 赫海 - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-10
Updated: 2018-12-10
Packaged: 2019-09-15 18:17:32
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,658
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16938264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KellyHon/pseuds/KellyHon
Summary: 设定：伪科幻｜虐向背景：电影《人工智能》｜游戏《底特律：变人》。配对：李赫宰（人类）｜李东海（仿生人）注释：我的仿生人让我爱上了它。





	《人形》（科幻/虐向）

「我不喜欢它。」男孩认真道。

李赫宰注视着摆在床头柜上阖家四口的全家福，随后，抬首望向坐在对床的男人：「舅舅，我们家真的需要它吗？」

「我希望我的妹妹快乐，仅此而已。赫宰呢，希望你的妈妈快乐吗？」张赛伯轻揉男孩的发顶。

「当然。」赫宰捣首道。

张赛伯将仍有些别扭的外甥带到客厅时，男孩的注意力瞬间就为那个仿生人所吸引，尚未启动的它眼眉恬静，像是刚在某首童谣里香甜地睡去。

「要有仪式感些，它是舅舅最完美的作品。」张赛伯鼓励男孩靠近它。

随后，男孩和他的父母开始按实验品说明书上的步骤启动仿生人，那是一串似无关联的代码词。

「永恒，以挪士。」爸爸温柔道。

「信仰，以诺。」妈妈紧张道。

轮到赫宰时，男孩的沉默使张赛伯轻拍他稚嫩的肩膀道。

「赫宰，你是怎么答应舅舅的。」

男孩微撇嘴，在客厅聚集的注视里，清晰地念出倒数第二个触发词：「艾登（Aiden）。」

他想起晟敏，内心的罪恶感又使他沉默垂首。

「赫宰，就当妈妈拜托你。」张赛珠将赫宰揽进怀里。

最后，赫宰无奈地念道：「独一无二。」

话音甫落，那个站在他们面前的仿生人徐徐睁眼，两粒深褐的眼珠像两扇拢着迷朦霓光的雨窗。它稍低颚，向眼前的人类男孩露出腼腆的笑容：

「哥哥。」

「它真的就像真的一样。」赫宰微怔地退步，随后仰首与舅舅对视道。

「东海，到妈妈怀里来。」妈妈向他张开双臂。

「妈妈。」它扑进张臂来迎的怀抱，随后在母亲的颈窝里抬首道：「爸爸。」

「哥哥。」最后，它望向站在张赛伯西裤边的男孩，声音含着奶腻的鼻音。

赫宰调动全部情绪地盯着它，以眼神向它传达「生人勿近」的危险信号。在他们围坐在摆满佳肴的圆桌旁前，妈妈将南瓜玩偶塞到东海怀里。

「这是送给你的，还有一整屋的玩具在等你噢。」

李赫宰因母亲的举动而瞪大眼睛，眼底满是不赞同。

「谢谢妈妈，我也爱您。」它抱住咧嘴微笑的玩偶，往妈妈脸颊上响亮地亲了口。

男孩能在它撒赖的声音里听出晟敏的语气，而这最终使他难以容忍地道：

「妈妈！这是晟敏最喜欢的玩具！」

他将玩具熊从它怀里夺出，随后愤愤不平地向怔住的母亲道：「它只能是晟敏的。」

「哥哥。」它带着哭腔地回应，向他露出委屈无措的细腻表情。

「别叫我哥，你永远不会是我弟弟，你只是个塑料人。」

「赫宰，你怎么可以这样对待东海。」

「妈，那你们就可以这样对待晟敏吗？他孤零零躺在病院里的时候，我们却在忙着找他的替身。」

「赫宰，不要刺激你的母亲。」张赛伯截住男孩未尽的话尾。

「妈妈，对不起。」男孩眼眶一红，随后转身走回房间。

赫宰躺在床上冥想时，门外的走廊上，有轻稚的鞋声啪！嗒！啪！嗒！地靠近，随后是托盘落地和扭门把的声音。它探进半张脸，赫宰没有理它，它随后弯腰把食物捧进来，来到侧卧的赫宰所面向的床边：「哥哥，你饿吗？」

「我不饿。还有，我不喜欢房间里有食物的味道。」赫宰翻身背对它。

它捧着托盘站在原地，直到十分钟后，才肯重复来时的步骤，趿着南瓜棉鞋啪——嗒——啪——嗒——地离开。

东海直到将近睡觉的时候，才带着蜂蜜油桃花乳霜的香甜气味回到卧室。它刚要爬上床，就听到赫宰的声音在身后响起：「你不能睡晟敏的床。」

穿着南瓜睡衣的它站在床边，看着哥哥的背影道：「可是，妈妈说⋯⋯」

「没有可是。」李赫宰红着眼眶道。

李赫宰正在偷偷抹眼泪的时候，突然感到有人从背后抱着他。

「哥哥。」

「滚，不要碰我。」男孩登时察觉到背后的它有些瑟缩，是而不自知地有所挽回道：「我是说，回你的⋯⋯无论哪里睡觉。」

「东海不需要睡觉，哥哥需要陪伴。」

「或许，但不是仿生人的陪伴。」赫宰的声音逐弱而消弭，因为他意识到某件吊诡的事情：「你有体温？」

「嗯。」它抱着男孩，将额头贴在男孩的肩胛骨间的凹槽。

人类说的是有体温，而不是温度模拟系统。这个在它系统里代码为哥哥的人类的遣词造句，使得它的仿真神经启动多巴胺传递的模拟过程，它感到密集而细碎如电光般的情绪。是喜悦吧。

大人们坐在客厅里低声交谈。

「你们不再需要它的时候，务必将它送至我处进行销毁。它不是普通的仿生人，而我无意革新现有的伦理和法律。」张赛伯向他的妹妹与妹婿正色道。

「我明白。东海可以拥有人类的成长经验吗？譬如上学、结婚、生子？」张赛珠笑着问道。

「你们真的打算将它抚养长大？」赛伯盯着他的妹妹，随后靠向椅背道：「我只能说，目前而言没有问题。其余的，届时再说不迟。」毕竟，他想，眼前的这对夫妻只是暂时性需要一个短期的情感寄托的对象。

送走赛伯后，赛珠和丈夫来到孩子的卧室门前，透过门缝张望正黏着睡觉的两兄弟。

「喔唷，爸爸你看这兄弟俩。」赛珠握着门缘笑道。

李时宇注视着他露出久违笑容的爱妻，颔首而不言。

此后，这对夫妇便按照原先的计划，首先，动用他们长期资助的慈善育婴会的人脉，为东海办妥领养手续和身份证明，随后在九月到来前，争取到赫宰在读的明博学校的入学名额。

傍晚的校园在橘黄的夕光里显得格外宁静。

「我和俊秀的东西，是你们藏的？」赫宰拦住两个学生道。

他们没有回应，正打算继续迈开步时，其中一个男孩的衣领猛被赫宰揪住。

「说话！」赫宰面无表情地道。

「谁、谁让你们家给拟生公司干活？」男孩想起失业在家的母亲指责电视里仿生广告时的神情，愈加愤怒道：「那些塑料怪胎抢了多少人的工作？」

「赫宰，我们的书包在那里。」赫宰循声抬首，站在二楼走廊上的俊秀，指着不远处的树枝道。

「你别乱动。」赫宰再正首，那两个男孩已然趁机逃离而远。

「金俊秀！这样很危险。」

「你放心，我可以啦。」俊秀先是试图将挂在高枝上的书包振落，未果，便作势翻过护栏，爬到臂粗的树干上。

「金俊秀同学，你赶快给我下来。」巡查班房的保安出现在二楼的走廊上，以惊忧而责怪的口吻道。

全神贯注的俊秀便因这刹那的分心而猛然踏空。当男孩自二楼的高度坠落的同时，他不忘好笑地自嘲着：拜托，我踢球踢折的腿才刚痊愈。

这时，收拾完东西的东海正从班房走出，向站在校门雕塑后的赫宰道：「哥哥！」

赫宰正向它的方向跑来，但似乎没有留意到它，直到他向它下达指令：「Aiden，保护俊秀！」

它总是雾朦胧的眼珠骤然变得像两粒锃亮的金属，在随后的若干毫秒内，它的视镜锁住正缓慢坠落的人影，与此同时，脑内已筛选出以精确计算为背书的行动方案。

它移动到树阴里，随后以它的仿生躯壳承接住跌落的男孩。

霞光里斑驳陆离的枝叶在风里飒飒然。

它注意到哥哥正在扶起它仿真手臂间的男孩，同时关切问道：「俊秀，你没事吧？」

李赫宰因俊秀的莽撞行为而暴起的情绪，在确定同伴的安然无恙后，终而得以宣泄出口，他挥掌拍向同伴的后脑道：「我真想揍你一顿。」

在此间，它注意到有液态金属正自脑后的缺口里流出。与此同时，那些传导至模拟感觉区的伤害信号瞬间激活它体内某组休眠的感受器。那些疼痛先是尖锐而剧烈，然后变得绵慢而延续起来。

「它真的是仿生人吗？它的血不是蓝色的，也不是凉的。」俊秀跪在机体受损的仿生人身边道。

男孩们的面容朦胧地映在它因潮湿而模糊的视镜里，而前此，它握住人类碰触自己的几节手指，他脑内导致情绪波动的化学物质的含量变化数据，经由这接触源源不绝地向它传递。

心慌意乱的刹那里，赫宰将手指从它握里抽出。比起程式化的机器人，他更抵触近年设计得越来越像人类的仿生人。

「赫宰，它会死吗？」那些蔓延的红使俊秀的声音有些颤抖道。

它本来就没有生过，何来死亡。

「要是那样就好了。」赫宰仍因母亲的逃避与父亲的纵容而无力着、而怨怼着。男孩站起身来，正要拉着他的同伴离开时，巡查保安已领着校医到他们的面前。

「救护车！」

「我来。你立马向上汇报情况，这里我来处理。」校医向保安道。

保安向对讲机高声喊话的同时，慌忙向行政楼跑去。

「我是仿生人权益促进会的成员。」校医将因机体损伤而木僵的东海抱起来，再而回身注视着向眼前的两名少年，他目光平静地向它的哥哥道：「我会为你保守秘密。」


End file.
